¿Verdad o Reto, Harry?
by Afrodita1
Summary: Ver a Neville borracho debería haber sido un indicio de que aquella noche de Año Nuevo sería un descontrol. Pero Harry se había quedado. Harry la estaba viviendo. Y parecía que en la Madriguera cualquier cosa podría pasar.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Este one shot pertenece a _"Celebración Navideña"_ del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.

Derechos de la imagen: horrocruxmachine

 **A tener en cuenta:**

*Este one-shot está situado a los 21 años de Harry. O eso sucedió en mi imaginación, solo les digo para la gente que siempre necesita una línea temporal para poder ubicarse mentalmente xD Mi plan era hacer un oneshot como "Una Navidad muy muggle" inocente y tierno, pero terminó siendo M :( jajaj

*Hay parejas cracks. Es decir, imposibles y que solo puse al azar.

*Fred está vivo. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho, JK debería haber matado a otros (coff, coff, coffff).

 **¿Verdad o reto, Harry?**

Cuando Harry se apareció en el jardín de la Madriguera, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir. Se quedó inmóvil por un largo tiempo, mirando la casa de los Weasley a la distancia. La música y las risas no tardaron en llegarle a los oídos, parecía que la fiesta de Año Nuevo había comenzado mucho antes. Eso lo reconfortó. Llegar lo más tarde posible, ese había sido su plan desde el principio, un plan cobarde, pero uno que no se arrepentía de haber realizado.

Cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer hasta mojarle la nariz, supo que ya era hora de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Arrastró sus pies por el jardín de la Madriguera, deseando nunca llegar. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Ron... se hubiera quedado en casa. Hasta ir a cenar con los Dursley le parecía una mejor idea que aquella, porque sabía que si volvía a ver ese rostro después de tanto tiempo cualquier avance que hubiera logrado iba a desaparecer. Lo sabía perfectamente, y su corazón acelerado lo confirmaba.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y soltó un suspiro que en el aire se convirtió en una nube de vapor. Levantó el puño y antes de que pudiera encontrar el valor y tocar la puerta, esta se abrió.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ron quien no dudó en acercarse y darle un gran abrazo —. ¡Feliz año nuevo, amigo!

—Feliz año nuevo —repitió forzando una sonrisa porque sabía que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, incluso la de ella. Ron terminó finalizando el abrazo, dejando a Harry tan petrificado como si hubiera mirado a un Basilisco. Es que... Finalmente estaba allí. En la misma habitación que ella. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida.

—Yo sabía que vendrías, ¡y has traído alcohol! —dijo el pelirrojo feliz, arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos. Harry lo miró y rio como pudo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era comportarse de una manera cotidiana, normal. ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto?

—Sabía que te alegrarías. Traje el vodka muggle que te gusta.

—Voy a amarte por siempre luego de esto —rio su amigo —. Ahora que has llegado estamos todos. Iré a buscar el resto de las cosas.

Harry vio a Ron desaparecer en la cocina y supo que ya era hora de dirigir la mirada hacia la persona más cercana. Gracias a Merlín se trataba de Luna.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —le preguntó la rubia, levantándose sin dudarlo y dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Ambos perfectamente —sonrió —. De hecho me ha pedido que vayas a casa en cuanto puedas, quiere que participes en el próximo número del Quisquilloso.

—Oh, eso es... increíble. Dile que iré en cuanto pueda.

Luna asintió muy sonriente. ¿Nada más? ¿No iba a decir nada más?

 _No seas cobarde, Harry..._ _Continúa._

Los gemelos fueron los siguientes, Harry los saludó con ese juego de manos mientras los pelirrojos bromeaban sobre su llegada tarde.

—¿Kingsley te ha hecho trabajar como un esclavo o te has entretenido con Cho Chang? —soltó Fred alzando una ceja.

Aquella pregunta lo dejó totalmente desconcertado. No tenía idea de por qué había mencionado a Cho y menos como un interés romántico. Harry se preguntó qué estaría pensando _ella_ al haber escuchado algo así.

Fred al instante se ganó un codazo de su gemelo.

—Te has pasado esta vez —lo regañó George en un susurro y su hermano apretó los labios para no reír. Los gemelos siempre estaban de acuerdo, en cada broma, y eso no hacía otra cosa que hacerle pensar que estar en la misma habitación que su ex repercutía en todos los demás.

Comenzó a saludar al resto. Ginny y sus amigas. Neville. Dean. Seamus. Las Patil. Charlie. Lee. Angelina.

 _Hermione._

Al fijar sus ojos en ella fue como si una lanza le atravesara el pecho. Se veía más hermosa, más sexy que la última vez que la había visto y Harry se preguntó cómo aquello era posible. Siempre lo sorprendía y parecía que nunca lo iba a dejar de hacer. Hermione se había dejado el cabello largo, que en aquel momento le caía libre hasta las caderas con ese desorden natural que a él tanto le gustaba. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra, simple pero que le sentaba demasiado bien.

Fue difícil abrir la boca, en especial cuando esos ojos color chocolate se fijaron en él por primera vez.

—Hola, Hermione —logró soltar sintiendo la garganta seca. La habitación de repente se quedó en un absoluto silencio.

Ella le regaló una de esas sonrisas fugaces, una de esas que Harry tanto conocía. No estaba cómoda con aquella situación, al igual que él.

—Hola, Harry.

Con tan solo escuchar otra vez su nombre de sus labios, al Elegido le brincó el corazón. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer o que decir, porque todas las miradas estaban sobre los dos. Gracias a Merlín, en aquel momento Ron irrumpió en la sala.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para todos ustedes —dijo y los gemelos se levantaron al instante con grandes y rebeldes sonrisas. A Harry le costó reaccionar, de hecho, no entendió para nada lo que su mejor amigo acababa de soltar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó Ginny —. Si hacen explotar la sala otra vez, cuando regrese mamá los matará.

Fred la tomó de las mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña, haciendo que el rostro de su hermana se volviera rojo de furia.

—Tranquila, hermanita. Si la casa explota George y yo nos encargaremos de arreglarlo todo, aunque este no es el caso... o eso creo. ¡Ron hazlas aparecer!

Decenas de botellas aparecieron flotando en el aire hasta bajar a la alfombra mientras Harry seguía sintiendo ese latido inquieto. Se obligó a concentrarse en el espectáculo que los hermanos estaban dando. Se trataba de botellas de un litro, cubiertas de un papel plateado y con la _W_ de Weasley grabada encima. Los gemelos una vez habían mencionado que algún día harían su propio alcohol, pero Harry no lo había tomado en serio.

—¡Señoras y señores! —exclamaron los gemelos a la vez —. ¡Tendrán el honor de ser los primeros en probar _Fuego de Dragón_!

Al ver la expresión de Hermione, Harry ya sabía lo que iba a venir. Y no se equivocó.

—¿Tienen licencia para esto? —No dudó en intervenir Hermione rápidamente, mirando espantada como a una de las botellas le salían patas y caminaba hacia ella. A pesar de la situación, a Harry se le escapó una sonrisa. Había extrañado eso.

—Que pregunta más tonta, Hermione —rodó los ojos Fred —. ¿Cómo vamos a sacar algo al mercado sin haberlo probado antes?

—¡Por Merlín! Si creen que me usarán de conejillo de indias están equivocados. He visto lo que les sucede a aquellos que prueban sus cosas —dijo enojada, señalándolos con el dedo.

—¡Oh vamos, Hermione! —intervino Ron —. ¡Yo he probado un poco antes y no he muerto! Fred y George necesitan las opiniones de sus amigos para estar seguros.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos pero fue la única que lo hizo, porque los demás demasiado curiosos como para soportarlo, se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo, permitiendo que las botellas se acercaran a ellos. Harry tomó la suya y a pesar de sentir la mirada recriminatoria de Hermione sobre él, la abrió. Él también se sentía demasiado curioso. Llevó su nariz cerca y ante el delicioso aroma cerró los ojos. Definitivamente aquello era fuerte... Algo totalmente desconocido para él, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. El alcohol era lo único que podría calmar sus nervios en ese momento, lo único. Por eso no dudó en dar el primer sorbo, dejando que su boca entrara en contacto con el frío y exótico líquido.

—¡Eso es, Harry! —exclamaron los gemelos emocionados —. ¿Qué tal está?

Una sensación cálida se arremolinó en el pecho del Elegido hasta que logró expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Fue algo... totalmente mágico.

—Delicioso —respondió aun sorprendido y a continuación todos bebieron, excepto Hermione que miraba a los demás como si no pudiera creerlo.

Fred, George y Ron chocaron las palmas en signo de victoria y luego se sentaron junto a los demás, formando un círculo.

—Hermione, no saldrás de esta casa sin beber, te lo advierto —la amenazó Ron haciéndola enfurecer aún más como de costumbre.

George subió la música hasta que los vidrios vibraron, dejó a oscuras la habitación y con su varita hizo que la sala se llenara de luces coloridas, como las de un boliche muggle. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, ya tenía en la mano su segunda botella. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que era algo adictivo y que apenas podía despegar los labios del pico.

—¡Por Merlín, chicos! ¡Esto es... perfecto! —gimió Ginny vaciando su botella de un trago.

—Definitivamente se han ganado el cielo —dijo Neville, ya bastante mareado algo que hizo reír a todos.

—Gracias, gracias —sonrieron los gemelos moviendo sus varitas y haciendo aparecer más botellas en el centro de la ronda. Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, que se encontraba sentada junto al árbol navideño, bastante alejada a lo que sucedía. Se preguntó cuántas botellas de _Fuego de Dragón_ se necesitarían para olvidarse de ella por al menos un par de horas. Tal vez ni el más fuerte _Obliviate_ podría quitarle todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro desde los últimos seis meses. Se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado mirándola. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

—¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! —exclamó Fred —. ¡Ven, Hermione! Por lo menos siéntate con nosotros.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo Hermione levantándose y tomando su bolso. Luna se levantó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano.

—No te vayas, Herms. Quédate, por favor —le suplicó, con esa voz típica de Luna, a la que a muchos se le dificultaba decir no. Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Luna...

—Siéntate junto a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! —comenzaron a corear los gemelos y pronto toda la ronda. La bruja terminó sentándose junto a la rubia, ganándose muchos aplausos.

—No cambiarán nunca, ¿verdad? —suspiró Hermione mirando a los gemelos.

—Nunca —contestaron al unísono.

La botella que se había acercado en un principio a Hermione, volvió a insistir, moviendo sus patitas rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Solo un trago, Granger! —gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la ronda con una gran sonrisa.

Fred y George alzaron una ceja a la vez.

—Eso es. Un trago y no te molestaremos más, Herms —prometieron haciendo que Hermione los mirara sospechosamente. Harry no la culpaba, tantas veces la habían metido en problemas... era difícil confiar.

—Me preguntó por qué será que me cuesta tanto creerles. Siento que estoy haciendo un pacto con el diablo —suspiró cansada y mirando la botella titubeante. Los demás comenzaron a corear su nombre nuevamente, y Harry vio muy sorprendido como finalmente Hermione Granger pegaba sus bonitos labios a la botella y daba un trago. Más aplausos. Harry notó su expresión al despegarse de la botella. Le había gustado.

—¡Ahora al fin podemos jugar! —exclamó Ron ya borracho, mirando a los gemelos —. ¿Y a qué?

—El juego muggle de _Verdad y Reto_ es muy interesante —intervino Ginny riéndose como si aquel fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Harry también se sentía extraño, era como si cada emoción se intensificara más de lo normal. En aquel momento sintió muchas ganas de reír también, y lo hizo.

—Estoy... Estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo Seamus que terminó apoyándose en el hombro de una de las amigas de Ginny —. Yo empiezo, ¿es verdad que estás soltera, cariño?

—Eso es trampa, Seamus. Tienes que dejarla escoger —se quejó Dean.

—Estoy soltera, pero no disponible para ti... _cariño_ —le respondió la chica, haciendo que se escuchara una exclamación general.

—Auch. Eso fue vergonzoso —se rio Seamus.

—Hay que poner orden —dijo George haciendo que una de las botellas vacías se colocara en el centro de la ronda y Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Nada bueno podía salir de un juego tan descontrolado. —. Vamos a jugar pero agregándole magia. Nadie podrá negarse a decir la verdad o a cumplir el reto. El hechizo no nos dejará abandonar el juego hasta que cumplamos con nuestra parte.

A nadie pareció importarle, es más, parecían entusiasmarse con la idea. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron exclamó:

—¡Haz girar la botella de una buena vez, George!

Su hermano usó la varita para mencionar el hechizo. Ya no había salida. Y luego el pelirrojo giró la botella, haciendo que todos fijaran su mirada en ella. Harry rezó para que no le tocara, y gracias a Merlín no lo hizo. La botella señaló a Ginny y Dean. La pelirroja sonrió maliciosa.

—¿Verdad o reto, querido Dean?

—No seas mala conmigo, por favor —le suplicó con una sonrisa el moreno.

—¿Verdad o reto? —lo ignoró.

—Verdad, Gin.

—¿Es verdad que una vez besaste a Seamus?

Seamus balbuceó mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo intenso. Harry nunca había escuchado aquel rumor, pero por la expresión que tenían ambos supo que era cierto. No pudo evitar reír como varios en la sala.

—Es verdad. ¡Pero solo fue por una apuesta que perdí! —exclamó Dean desesperado por explicarse mientras las chicas soltaban grititos.

—Nunca te perdonaré, Dean. Que te quede claro —lo señaló Seamus aún más rojo que un tomate mientras Ginny reía a carcajadas.

Desesperado por terminar aquella situación bochornosa, Dean se acercó a la botella y la giró con brusquedad, prolongando el suspenso.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia la dirección de Hermione. Para su sorpresa se encontraba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, aferrada a lo que parecía su segunda botella. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? ¿No se sentía nerviosa? Para el azabache había sido cómica la situación pero en ese momento la botella volvía a girar y él temía lo peor.

Dio un largo sorbo a su botella, intentando que la bebida de los Weasley eliminara ese tonto nerviosismo.

Padma y Ron fueron los elegidos.

—¿Verdad o reto, Ron?

—Verdad —respondió el pelirrojo ansioso.

—¿Es verdad que tuviste sexo con mi hermana en la recamara de mis padres?

Su gemela le pegó un gran codazo, pero su hermana no se inmutó mientras los gritos de sorpresa y risa inundaban la sala.

—¡No esperaba menos de ti, Ron! —se rio Fred.

Harry sonrió. Ron una vez le había contado que había dormido con Patil y le había hecho jurar que no le contaría a nadie. Había mantenido el secreto, pero allí estaba Padma, revelándolo delante de todos. La expresión de su mejor amigo fue muy graciosa.

—Mmm en realidad tuvimos sexo en tu cama, Padma —respondió Ron tímidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la expresión de asco de la morena.

—¡No debería haber preguntado!

El siguiente turno fue para Seamus y Ginny. La pelirroja escogió reto, y Seamus en venganza por lo ocurrido, le indicó que bailara sin camisa en el medio de la ronda.

—¡Oye, no! —chillaron sus hermanos tapándose el rostro cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la blusa entre risas para comenzar el baile sexy. Del cual Ginny no se inmutó, siempre había sido tan desvergonzada que aquello no fue nada, algo que dejó a Seamus frustrado.

Harry apartó la mirada y solo se dedicó a reír al escuchar a sus demás compañeros volverse locos. En especial Neville, que estaba a su lado y parecía estar siendo víctima de un _Petrificus Totalus._

—¡Eso es, Ginny! —gritó Angelina. Harry nunca la había escuchado así —. ¡Demuéstrales cual es el sexo dominante!

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control. La situación, sus amigos, y su cuerpo.

Cuando el baile provocativo terminó, la botella giró y señaló a Angelina y Hermione. Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Verdad o reto, Herms?

—Verdad —respondió ella rápidamente. Angelina le echó una mirada rápida a Harry. El muchacho supo que de aquello no podría venir nada bueno.

—¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Viktor Krum?

Todos miraron a Hermione al instante, esperando su respuesta. Menos Harry, que apretó con fuerza los labios deseando no escucharla. En muchas revistas había salido una foto de Hermione y Krum caminando juntos en la calle, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de eso, Harry había perdido cualquier esperanza de regresar con ella. Viktor amaba a Hermione, lo sabía. Y lo peor no era aquello, sino que su mejor amiga alguna vez también había estado atraída por él.

—Verdad.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Escucharlo de su boca fue demasiado, estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a casa, pero Hermione continúo:

—He estado encontrándome con él por trabajo. Solo por eso. No hay nada... nada amoroso entre los dos.

Fue como si el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Harry la miró sorprendido, como la mayoría de los presentes.

—No puedes mentir. Es obvio que tienes algo con Viktor —le exigió enojada una de las amigas de Ginny.

—Mi Hermione no miente —la regañó la pelirroja dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Ya basta, chicas —dijo Fred —. Hermione, gira la botella.

La botella giró, revelando que Luna era virgen; que Ginny había tenido sexo con Dean en el Gran Comedor; y que Padma había estado enamorada de Neville. Aquello le hubiera parecido muy divertido en otra ocasión, pero la verdad era que Harry no podía quitarse de la cabeza la respuesta de Hermione. Por tantos meses había creído que estaba con Krum y aquello no había sido cierto...

La botella giró y terminó señalando a Lee y a Fred.

—Freddie, ¿verdad o reto? —le preguntó su amigo y los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron ya con su respuesta.

—Reto.

Lee sonrió divertido.

—Te reto a besar a Luna —soltó sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Luna que se quedó con la boca abierta —. Con lengua.

Fue la primera vez que Harry vio dudar a Fred, pero fue solo por un segundo porque el pelirrojo se movió en la ronda con rapidez hasta tomar el rostro de la rubia y comerle la boca.

—¡Eso es, Freddie! —exclamó George levantando su botella. Y luego sucedió algo inesperado, el beso se prolongó por mucho tiempo, ambos terminaron recostados en la alfombra, abrazados, sin quererse despegar.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos con la mandíbula caída, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de par en par y Pansy Parkinson entró junto con sus amigos. Al observar la situación una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¿Qué carajo hacían los Slytherin allí? Harry no tenía idea.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Que tenemos aquí. Escuché que habían preparado una bebida bastante fuerte, pero no creí que fuera algo así... —dijo mirando sorprendida a la inseparable pareja en la alfombra —. Queremos participar.

—¿Incluso en la " _sucia y asquerosa Madriguera_ "? —se quejó Ron, haciendo la voz más aguda como si la estuviera imitando. Se veía realmente molesto. Pansy se rio de él.

—Estás bastante borracho, Weasley. Pero te diré algo, mientras haya alcohol y del bueno, no nos importa —sonrió, sumándose al círculo con su grupo.

—Giraré la botella por ti, hermano —suspiró Ron, el cual no tuvo respuesta de Fred y la botella volvió a moverse, mientras los besos de la pareja se hacían cada vez más apasionados y los gemidos llenaban la habitación. Aquello marcaría un antes y un después en el juego, Harry estaba seguro de ello. Y así fue. El nivel de borrachera y la presencia de Parkinson hizo que las cosas se fueran a la mierda. Neville y Ginny se besaron, Dean y una de las amigas de Pansy se fueron a una habitación y Angelina tuvo que quedarse en ropa interior, abrazada a un muy feliz George.

—¿Verdad o reto, Potter? —le preguntó Pansy de repente. Harry había tomado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había tocado. Miró sorprendido a la serpiente que le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Potter? —insistió impaciente.

—Reto —respondió sin pensar, teniendo la esperanza de que no fuera tan cruel.

—Tienes que hacerle un chupetón a Granger, aquí —dijo Pansy divertida y señalando su cuello.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Qué? —susurró como si no creyera lo que acababa de soltar.

—Lo que escuchaste, Potter. Hazle un chupetón y que se vea.

—¡Chupetón! ¡Chupetón! —canturrearon los demás deseando verlo. Claramente tan borrachos que no se daban cuenta de la situación en que lo estaban poniendo.

Los ojos de Harry viajaron hacia Hermione, que lo miraba tan sorprendida como él. Tragó saliva, por un momento tentado en hacer lo que la serpiente le decía. Pensó en la piel de Hermione, en esas noches junto a la chimenea, usando su boca para darle placer...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas imágenes y concentrarse en lo que era correcto. Ya no eran pareja. No podía hacerle a Hermione algo así.

—Me niego.

—No puedes. La magia no te lo permite, no podrás salir de esta casa hasta que lo hagas —se rio disfrutando del sufrimiento del Elegido.

—Pansy tiene razón —suspiró Ron a punto de dormirse, y abrazando su botella —. De todas formas... De todas formas ya lo has hecho antes, ¿verdad? No será tan difícil si fue tu novia...

Las palabras de su mejor amigo no fueron para nada alentadoras. Harry sentía su pulso más acelerado de lo normal, sus nervios a flor de piel, como nunca antes los había sentido. Aquella bebida... Aquella bebida estaba siendo su perdición.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Parkinson aburrida y todos miraron expectantes. A pesar de que había estado toda la noche evitando su mirada, casi cayendo en agonía por ello, Harry no tuvo más opción que levantarse y caminar hacia dónde estaba Hermione. Se sentó frente a ella, sintiendo esa inquietud en el pecho. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, porque tal vez Hermione tenía alguna solución. Pero ella terminó adelantándose:

—Hazlo —susurró mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que Harry se quede embobado por un momento.

—Pero...

Ella sonrió.

—Ron lo dijo, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿verdad? No será la gran cosa.

Harry dudó. No estaba de acuerdo para nada porque sí sería _la gran cosa_ para él, estaba seguro.

La insistencia del grupo comenzó a ponerlos nerviosos. Hermione se mordió los labios esperando su respuesta y Harry supo que si ella cedía era porque no había salida. Sintiendo su corazón golpeteando como loco en su pecho, el mago asintió.

—Será rápido. Lo prometo —murmuró.

Llevó una mano temblorosa hacia el cuello de Hermione, para apartar su melena con lentitud. Sentir su cabello nuevamente entre sus dedos fue demasiado para Harry, tanto que terminó soltando un suspiro. El aroma a vainillas llegó a su nariz... Ella continuaba usando el mismo shampoo, ese que tantas veces lo había vuelto loco...

Comenzó a acercarse, escuchando como los demás lo ovacionaban, sintiendo como Hermione se tensaba a medida que estaba más cerca. Rozó su nariz contra su cuello y la sintió estremecerse. La sensación fue tan agradable, tan conocida que Harry sintió que el miedo se iba yendo poco a poco, siendo reemplazado por una fuerte emoción. Sus labios rozaron la piel de su cuello y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el deseo volvió a recorrerlo, un deseo tan inmenso que le hizo doler el cuerpo. Su lengua entró en contacto con su piel, y a pesar de los gritos y la música, Harry podría hasta haber jurado que ella había gemido su nombre. Sentir su sabor después de tanto tiempo... Lo enloqueció. Con una mano la rodeó fuerte por la cintura y la otra la enterró en sus rulos castaños. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar, atrapando el cuello de Hermione como si fuera un adolescente que toca por primera vez a una mujer. La sostuvo contra él mientras su boca trabajaba en ese precioso objetivo. La escuchó gemir, contraerse contra su cuerpo: Hermione lo estaba disfrutando, tanto como él. Por meses había esperado ese momento, lo había imaginado, deseado y allí se encontraba, volviendo a tenerla para él, dejando esa marca suya en su piel.

Hermione se aferró a su camisa terminando a horcajadas de él, sentada arriba de su erección. Harry apenas podía pensar, no podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera sucediendo. Una energía eufórica y nueva los recorría, como si cada sensación se duplicara y viajara mágicamente una y otra vez de cuerpo a cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado una conexión así.

Nunca.

Succionó más fuerte, queriendo hacer la marca más grande, queriendo lograr que ella se retorciera y lo logró. Hermione soltó una exclamación y se removió contra su miembro, los dos totalmente perdidos el uno en el otro. De tal manera que el tiempo y el lugar dejaron de importar, de tal manera que Hermione lo tomó del cabello para sentir más de sus lengua, de tal manera de que los botones de la camisa del mago saltaron para todas partes. Harry soltó un sollozo y comenzó a subir sus besos para poder alcanzar su boca. Su boca... su deliciosa boca, esa que tanto ansiaba morder y chupar. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no la sentía entre sus labios, entre sus dientes?

—¡Alto! —gritó Pansy despertándolos a la realidad —. Solo era un chupetón, degenerados.

Harry abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con los de Hermione. Ella lo miraba con el cabello desordenado y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Lo miraba sorprendida, con deseo, el mismo que él tenía reflejado en su rostro. Se veía tan hermosa que no quiso soltarla.

—Yo... —comenzó Harry en voz baja sin saber cómo encontrar las palabras justas. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el alcohol y el tacto de Hermione lo habían dejado en otro planeta.

—Ya has cumplido y muy bien, Harry. Ahora debes girar la botella —se rio George alzando las cejas. Inmediatamente el Elegido llevó sus ojos al cuello de la castaña, allí había una gran mancha oscura, más grande de lo que había planeado. Hermione se llevó una mano allí, como si la timidez la golpeara de repente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, sabiendo que se había pasado bastante.

—¡Ella está más que bien, Harry! —exclamó Ginny divertida —. ¿O no, Herms?

—¡Gira la botella!

Ante la insistencia de todos, Harry terminó soltando a Hermione y girando la botella. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sintiendo aun la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada volvió a Hermione y sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa. Vio lo mismo en la expresión de su rostro, en su cuerpo... Quería volver a repetirlo.

La botella terminó señalando a una chica de Slytherin y a Pansy.

—Reto —respondió Pansy antes de que pudiera preguntarle. Su amiga le sonrió y señaló a Ron.

—Tienes que masturbarlo.

Ron se quedó con los ojos como platos como la mayoría del grupo. Pansy se acercó para desabrocharle los pantalones.

Harry apenas podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, preguntándose si aquello era un loco sueño. Solo le quedaba un botón en su camisa, y muy flojo. Hermione se los había arrancado, habían experimentado una de las cosas más extrañas de su vida. El cuerpo de Harry ardía en llamas, necesitaba que la botella volviera a girar, que alguien lo retara a estar con Hermione otra vez, sino se volvería completamente loco. Pero en aquel momento le tocaba a su mejor amigo con la serpiente. ¿A qué los habían retado? Harry se sintió confundido, mareado.

—Será la mejor paja de tu vida, pelirrojo —le dijo Pansy divertida por la expresión de Ron —. Mejor que la última que hicimos.

¿Había escuchado bien? Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, y no fue el único. Pronto los gemidos de Ron llenaron la habitación y todos se quedaron en silencio, observando excitados como el acto comenzaba a intensificarse más. Pansy movió su mano cada vez más rápido sobre su dureza mientras Ron apretaba los puños y soltaba maldiciones.

Harry quiso apartar la mirada, pero algo se lo impedía, algo en su sangre, algo inexplicable. Se imaginó haciendo lo mismo con Hermione y sus pantalones volvieron a molestarle otra vez.

Ron terminó acabando en la mano de Pansy y la Slytherin con una sonrisa, volvió a girar la botella otra vez.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella se mordió los labios, aun con las mejillas acaloradas.

Pero le tocó a George. Tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Angelina, y como ya la tenía desnuda y abrazada contra él por el anterior reto, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue llevar su mano por debajo de la tela de sus braguitas. Harry recordó la suavidad de Hermione y se le secó la garganta. Intentó soportarlo, pero las gotitas de sudor comenzaban a caer desde su cabello. Hacía calor. Mucho calor. No tuvo más opción que continuar bebiendo esa cosa del infierno.

Angelina acabó en los dedos de George, dando un espectáculo de gritos que dejó a los chicos tiesos. Harry le pidió a Merlín olvidar aquello... Porque no podría volver a mirar a su amiga luego de algo así.

La botella volvió a girar mientras Pansy y Ron desaparecían de la sala. Se preguntó si Hermione aceptaría irse con él a otra habitación. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

—Hermione —dijo Fred que se había reincorporado a la ronda, junto a una Luna muy despeinada. Harry apenas podía enfocar su vista en el gemelo, por Merlín... había bebido demasiado de esa cosa. Aun así pudo ver su sonrisa.

—Tienes que hacer llegar al Elegido —soltó haciendo que varios chocaran sus botellas con la de Fred.

Harry vio como unos segundos después, esas bonitas piernas se detenían frente a él para luego tener a su altura ese rostro angelical que tanto lo había perseguido en sueños.

—Hermione —susurró anonadado y ella colocó sus manos en su pecho, justo donde se abría la camisa, para empujarlo hacia atrás. Harry terminó recostado sobre la alfombra con Hermione encima, a pocos centímetros de su boca. Desde allí podía ver como la camisa se pegaba a su piel a causa del sudor... Vio su sostén de encaje, ese mismo que tantas veces él le había dicho que era su favorito.

—Solo dime algo, Harry... —la escuchó susurrar, haciendo que su aliento rozara sus labios. Esa voz sensual hizo que al Elegido se le erizara la piel.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mirando sus labios. Quería ese beso... Lo quería por dios. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento que a Harry le pareció eterno —. Habla, por favor... —le rogó, siendo incapaz de esperar más.

—¿Es verdad que has tenido sexo con Cho?

Harry sonrió aliviado. ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba? Era como si hubiera hecho un voto de celibato cuando rompieron. Ninguna mujer le había parecido atractiva luego de ella. Y menos la aburrida Cho Chang.

—No estuve con nadie más, Mione. Nunca podría —murmuró haciéndola soltar un sollozo.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione cortó la distancia y Harry recibió al instante su lengua. Soltó un gemido mientras ella dominaba su boca. El Elegido llevo sus manos a sus caderas y la obligó a recostarse por completo sobre él. Hermione gimió y movió su cuerpo un poco para que sus sexos entraran en contacto. A Harry se le dificultó contenerse, y la sensación empeoró porque la bruja sabía perfectamente cómo mover su boca sobre la de él. Mordisqueó sus labios provocativamente, mientras Harry pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisa, para así tocar su piel suave y mojada. Recorrió su espalda, ese camino que ya tanto conocía pero igualmente añoraba. Entre jadeos, Hermione comenzó a mecer sus caderas y el Elegido tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correrse.

—Espera... Espera, Hermione... —gimoteó sintiendo el placer al borde del abismo. Pero Hermione, tan perdida en la sensación como él, parecía no ser capaz.

Le estaban dando un espectáculo a los demás, una visión de Hermione que Harry solo quería para él.

—Mione... Sigamos en otra habitación —soltó como pudo y ella se detuvo. Las quejas de los demás se hicieron notar, pero a Harry no le importó.

—¿Quieres?

Hermione asintió al instante y Harry se levantó, teniéndola a horcajadas.

—¡No nos priven del espectáculo! —se quejó Angelina entre risas como muchos otros, pero el Elegido ya estaba caminando hacia el pasillo, sintiendo los besos de Hermione por todo su cuello. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró, estaba ocupada por dos figuras desnudas que en ese estado de borrachera no reconoció. La siguiente habitación también estaba ocupada. Harry apenas podía pensar con Hermione completamente aferrada a él y con sus labios succionando su piel. Se recargó en la pared del corredor sin poder soportar más la lejanía que había entre sus bocas. Enterró las manos en sus rizos castaños y la acercó a él. Sus lenguas entraron en contacto, poniendo al mundo de cabeza otra vez.

—¿Sabes todo lo que te he extrañado? —jadeó Harry contra sus labios, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, continuando el adictivo beso.

—No tanto como... como yo —sollozó ella —. Tócame... Tócame, por favor...

Harry sintió que se le salía el corazón al escucharla suplicarle así.

—Si... Si subimos... Si subimos las escaleras hay más habitaciones.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ya he esperado demasiado... No lo soporto ni un segundo más.

Otra suplica. Aquello fue el detonante para que Harry perdiera por completo el control.

 _El corredor está vacío. Continuará así..._

Y convenciéndose de aquella débil deducción, pasó su mano por debajo de su camisa y de su sostén, acariciando directamente su pecho. Hermione gimió contra su boca, y él se perdió en la suavidad de su pezón, de como este se iba hinchando más y más en respuesta a su toque. La castaña se aferró a Harry fuertemente con sus piernas, dejándose a la deriva del placer. Fue como volver el tiempo atrás, y eso lo hizo sentir extremadamente bien.

Harry le arrancó los botones, como ella minutos antes, y llevó uno de sus pechos por encima del sostén para tener la libertad de morderlo. Y como a sus dedos, le tocó a su lengua ser testigo de aquella suavidad. Se inundó en el sabor de Hermione, en la textura de su pezón.

—Oh, Harry... —la escuchó susurrar. Y Harry viajó una y otra vez, de sus pezones a su boca, en un camino tortuoso que lo llevaba cada vez más a la perdición. Hermione hizo ademán para deshacerse de las braguitas y el mago la ayudó, deslizándola por una de sus piernas y dejándolas colgar de la otra. Ella le desabrochó los pantalones, mirándolo provocativamente a los ojos y Harry llevó sus manos por debajo de su falda, sobre su trasero. Susurró un hechizo protector y solo bastaron dos segundos para unirse completamente. Hermione soltó un gran suspiro de placer y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry. El calor, la respiración de Hermione, la sensación de placer fue demasiado para el Elegido, que terminó deslizando su espalda contra la pared, hasta sentarse en el suelo con ella encima.

Hermione se movió por primera vez. Sus ojos se encontraron. Gemidos.

La música, la fiesta quedó en otro plano. Harry solo tuvo ojos y oídos para Hermione. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella se encargaba de moverse sobre él. Un pequeño salto tras otro, haciendo que el mago se hundiera cada vez más profundo y rudo, volviendo a sentir ese espacio estrecho y húmedo que tantas veces le había dado placer.

—Hermione... —susurró con la voz ronca, con sus ojos recorriéndola por completo, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan hermosa. Ella tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus caderas. Entonces Harry se adueñó de la velocidad, la obligó a moverse más rápido sobre él. Con cada embestida, la escuchó gritar de una forma que nunca había visto antes. Harry se deslizó una y otra vez dentro de ella, y antes de que todo estallara, volvió a tomar su boca, volvió a poseer su lengua. La sintió contraerse, caer del abismo, ahogar sus gritos en su boca y fue tan delicioso que Harry no lo pudo contener más y se perdió junto a ella.

Tan temblorosa como él, Hermione dejó caer por completo su peso sobre él.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró en su oído mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil. Nunca había experimentado un orgasmo así, y a pesar de ello seguía con ganas de más. ¿Ella lo sentía?

—No lo sé. Pero quiero repetirlo —jadeó sintiendo su miembro tan duro como antes.

—Yo también.

Harry la tomó de las muñecas y la recostó en el suelo. Hermione lo miró desde allí, solo con la falda puesta y la camisa abierta. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el mago tomó sus rodillas y abrió sus piernas. Su boca no tardó en entrar en contacto con su feminidad, Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro como cada vez que le practicaba sexo oral. Esa inocencia, esa timidez no hacía otra cosa que excitarlo más. Con su lengua insistió una y otra vez sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Hermione alzara sus caderas y las moviera a su dirección entre gritos.

—¡Harry! —chilló. Le encantaba volver a sentir su sabor, volver a sentir entre sus labios el calor de su sexo. Harry no podía parar, el fuego cada vez crecía más en sus venas. Sintió como ella lo tomaba del cabello desesperada y mecía sus caderas con rudeza, hasta que sintió ese sabor salado dominar su boca. Segundos después, se separó de ella. Hermione se encontraba con el cabello atolondrado y las mejillas rojas por el orgasmo.

—No me mires así... —murmuró mordiéndose los labios. Harry la tomó en brazos y se levantó —. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A una cama. Quiero volverte a tener pero en un lugar dónde nadie nos pueda ver —respondió subiendo las escaleras.

Harry abrió la primera puerta que encontró y la cerró con el pie. Entre besos, depositó a Hermione en una de las camas. Todavía no tenía suficiente de su boca, por eso la besó hasta el cansancio. La sed de sexo y el calor parecían no dejar de crecer, Harry jugueteó con sus pechos mientras ella bajaba sus besos cada vez más. Y cuando Hermione abrió los labios y dejó que su miembro entrara a su boca, Harry sintió que tocaba el cielo. Un jadeo animal salió de su boca. Se aferró de las sabanas, experimentando ese placer exquisito que solo ella le podía otorgar. El calor de su boca, el roce de su lengua... Joder, ¿cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella?

Y cuando estaba a punto de venirse, la tomó del rostro y la obligó a detenerse. Fue casi doloroso.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados, tan perdida como él.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —jadeó obligándola a caer en el colchón y girándola hasta tener su trasero a la vista. " _Esta es mi posición favorita_ " le había susurrado una vez cuando hacían el amor, y aquellas palabras lo habían perseguido hasta en sus más eróticos sueños. Quería complacerla... Quería...

Tomó su miembro y se hundió en ella. El grito de Hermione fue tan fuerte que Harry estaba seguro de que toda la casa lo había escuchado. Sus manos viajaron hasta tomar sus pechos y comenzó a embestir. Hermione estaba tan empapada que deslizarse dentro de ella fue más delicioso que nunca. Ese cosquilleo que le daba la bebida Weasley y el cuerpo de Hermione volvió a aparecer, dándole ese placer inhumano, esa sensación insaciable, que ella también parecía estar experimentando.

Se acercó hasta llegar a su cuello y la besó allí, probando su sudor, volviéndose loco con el aroma de su cabello.

—Es demasiado... Es demasiado —gimoteó desesperada, haciendo gruñir a Harry. Él también lo sentía, entendía perfectamente, esa agonía de querer acabar... ¿Eran los efectos de la bebida o era solo provocado por lo mucho que se habían extrañado? Tal vez era una mezcla de las dos cosas, lo único que Harry sabía es que aquello lo estaba llevando al infierno.

Embistió más duro, más rápido mientras Hermione alzaba su trasero más hacia él. La bruja hundió la cara en la almohada y llegó al éxtasis, dominada por los espasmos de placer.

Harry se mordió los labios con fuerza y la penetró una vez más, explotando dentro de ella.

En ese momento Harry sintió un mareo tan fuerte que sintió que iba a morir, Hermione fue la primera en caer a la cama y luego la siguió él.

—¡Ahhhh! —el grito fue tan fuerte que Harry se sentó en la cama asustado. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y más cansado que nunca —. ¡George Weasley! ¡¿Por qué mierda estás desnudo en la misma cama que yo?! —se escuchó a Angelina enfurecida desde otra habitación.

—¡No tengo idea! —exclamó el pelirrojo entre risas.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior lo golpearon de repente. Sintiendo el corazón latiendo como loco, Harry llevó su mirada hacia su izquierda. Hermione se encontraba desnuda, solo cubierta por la sábana blanca. Lo miraba a él, con esos ojos chocolates que tantas veces lo habían dejado sin aliento.

—Tú... ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó ella bajito, con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar —. ¿Tú?

De repente Harry sintió miedo. Si Hermione no recordaba lo que había sucedió a noche y se alejaba nuevamente de él, no lo podría soportar...

Los gritos de Angelina y George junto a varios ruidos de cosas rompiéndose continuaron escuchándose en la lejanía, pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar, menos a Harry que esperaba su respuesta con desesperación.

—¿Si digo que no que sucedería? —le preguntó poniéndolo más nervioso.

—Me romperías el corazón.

Sí, así sería. Harry no podría reponerse nunca. Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento que al azabache le pareció eterno.

—¿Y si digo que sí? —susurró con ojos brillantes. Harry se mordió los labios, se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz del amanecer, desnuda ante él que apenas podía mantenerse a raya.

—Si dices que sí, te pediría que vuelvas conmigo. Te diría que te he extrañado a cada minuto, cada segundo. Que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Por Merlín, aquello era cierto. Lo único que quería en el mundo era volver a estar junto a ella.

Hermione sonrió.

—¿Y qué más?

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, por un momento eclipsado por esa sonrisa.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Neville! ¡Fuera de aquí! —aquella vez fue Ginny la que gritó.

Harry continuaba mudo, se le dificultó pensar en algo con ella mirándolo así.

—Te besaría...

Hermione llevó una mano a su mejilla y a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ya no podía soportar más sus emociones.

—Lo siento. No tendría que haberte gritado así —soltó él, porque se había arrepentido cada día.

—Yo también lo siento. Me comporté como una chiquilla —murmuró con las lágrimas cayendo —. Te extraño. Te extraño mucho. Intenté estar lejos de ti, pero fue imposible. ¿Puedo volver a tu casa?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es tu casa también, claro que puedes volver. Además... Kreacher no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

Hermione rio y luego se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

—De acuerdo. Quiero mi beso ahora.

Harry se acercó al instante y capturó sus labios en un dulce beso. Hermione hundió sus dedos en su cabello azabache, volviendo el beso más apasionado.

—Te amo demasiado —susurró ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yo también. Mucho.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa, Harry, antes de que nos encuentren así —sugirió Hermione, haciéndolo reír.

" _Vamos a casa, Harry_ " No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esas palabras.

—Deberías agradecerles por la oportunidad que nos dieron.

—¡Casi hacemos el amor frente a ellos! No ha estado bien —sonrió besando su nariz —. A pesar de que lograron juntarnos, tendré que amenazarlos para que no saquen la bebida al mercado. ¡Imagínate el descontrol que podrían ocasionar en el mundo mágico!

Harry le sonrió.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido —. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Háblame más. ¿Cuáles son las leyes que prohíben algo así?

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a nombrarlas a todas, dando su explicación detallada y a Harry nunca le pareció tan interesante una conversación. Se veía tan hermosa hablando que no pudo apartar la mirada de ella ni un segundo. Las conversaciones por la mañana, otra cosa que había extrañado se sumaron a la lista.

—Me alegra empezar otro año junto a ti —le dijo Harry, sorprendiéndola y dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de toda esta loca situación?

Harry rio.

—Sí, a pesar de la loca situación. Volver a estar contigo me hace feliz, Hermione.

—Entonces vayamos ya mismo a casa a... terminar de festejar Año Nuevo —dijo ella levantando una ceja divertida. Riendo, Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

—Tienes razón, no hay que esperar ni un segundo más. Acepto tu pervertida propuesta.

Días después, Hermione cumplió lo que había dicho, amenazó a los gemelos para que no volvieran a preparar _Fuego de Dragón_ , y aunque suene loco, los pelirrojos no discutieron, ya que aquella noche había sido descontrolada hasta para ellos. Para gran alivio de Harry y Hermione, todos habían olvidado lo ocurrido, excepto Luna y Fred, que apenas podían mirarse a los ojos sin ruborizarse. Harry también descubrió que Ron estaba encontrándose a escondidas con Pansy. Su mejor amigo lo negó rotundamente, pero el azabache estaba seguro.

Todos sus amigos fueron felices ante la noticia de reconciliación de Harry y Hermione, y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes.

Hermione volvió a llevar sus cosas al 12 de Grimmauld Place y ambos se dedicaron a recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Con Crookshanks a sus pies a la hora de dormir, con Hermione abrazada junto a él y los libros por todas partes, Harry volvió a sentirse feliz. En paz. En casa.


End file.
